Modern information networks are often combinations of data networks, including heterogeneous combinations. Often, a client device connected to a first network communicate with a second network (e.g., connect to services of the second network) via the first network. The two networks can use different protocols (e.g., addressing, framing, packetizing, etc.) to address devices or transmit data. Devices, such as network bridges or gateways, can be used to allow client devices to communicate from the first network (e.g., the network to which the client device is initially connected) by translating client device communications between the different protocols of the two networks.
In modern cellular networks, such as a networks adhering to the 3GPP Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) (e.g., 3GPP Long Term Evolution release 10, 3GPP standard 36.21X vb.x.x, release 11 and beyond) family of standards, user equipment (UE) (e.g., client devices such as cellular telephones, tablet computers, or other computing or communications devices) can initially connect to a cellular provider's core network for voice or data services. Through this core network, capable UEs can connect to packet data networks (PDNs), such as the Internet, for additional services. In LTE-A networks, the UE generally first interfaces with a serving gateway (S-GW) of the core network, and, based on this UE point of attachment, a PDN gateway (P-GW) is selected and associated with the UE. The UE's traffic is routed from the S-GW through the core network to the selected PDN gateway (P-GW) that then interfaces with the PDN. This process is known as selected internet protocol (IP) traffic offload (SIPTO).